phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
PLA Radio
PLA Radio is a podcasted created by RBCP in 2007. It's been described as "telephone theater" and featured prank calls, social engineering exploits, and weird humor and music throughout its entire run. PLA Radio never officially ended, so technically it still exists, but RBCP stopped making frequent episodes when he began doing a weekly call-in show on Party 934 called The Phone Show. Hosts * RBCP * Murd0c * linear Episodes * Episode #001 - The Brady Bunch House - RBCP talks about the famous Brady Bunch house from the popular 1970's sitcom and makes phone calls to the current owner of the house and some of their neighbors. * Episode #002 - Social Engineering - This episode of PLA Radio will introduce you to the fine art of lying, also known as social engineering. Learn how to infiltrate various businesses and trick them out of information, all with a simple phone call. * Episode #003 - Deaf Relay Operators - The 3rd official episode of PLA Radio features a brand new co-host, Mary, who is a deaf relay operator. It also features songs, skits, messages, commentary. commercials and raps all unwittingly performed by deaf relay operators. * Episode #004 - Beige Boxing at the Movie Theater - RBCP & Murd0c broadcast this episode from inside of a dumpster outside a Missouri movie theater, hoping to answer phone calls via the theater’s phone box that they’ve tapped into. They succeed but are thrown into jail for a few months, pending trial. The involuntary manslaughter charges are dropped, but the phone calls are still hilarious. * Episode #005 - Emails - RBCP reads and responds to a few emails from podcast listeners. * Episode #006 - Celebrity Prank Calls - In this episode, RBCP attempts to prank call a few celebrities, including Corey Feldman, Eminem, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Reba McIntyre, David Coverdale and Brett Ratner. I said attempted, not succeeded. It’s co-hosted by a couple of random elderly people who can’t hear anything. * Episode #007 - Screwing With Other Podcasts - Adam Curry cohosts as RBCP attempts to screw with various Podcast shows, including Mugglecast, JamesPod and Nobody Likes Onions. * Episode #008 - Orange County Blockbuster Videos - A listener emails a question about social engineering Blockbuster Videos, claiming that it's now nearly impossible. I spend a couple evenings calling every Blockbuster Video in Orange County to prove him wrong. This show is a collection of some of the more informative and entertaining of those calls, plus some voicemails, promos and the best cactus mix you’ve ever heard. * Episode #009 - Fast Food Shenanigans - We have lots of fun with fast food drive-thrus in this episode. * Episode #010 - Fuck You Motherfucker - What happens when you send a text message to 500 random people with the message “Fuck you motherfucker?” Listen to this show to find out! * Episode #011 - Customer Service Extravaganza - I talk a little about a few of the jobs I’ve held in the past and play recordings from each of them, showing just how horrible I am with customer service. * Episode #012 - Free Phone Calls - In this episode, you’ll learn a few different ways to easily make free phone calls. Covered are red boxing, 3rd party billing and charging the phone company for your calls. Very educational! You’ll also hear some breaking news from a computer hackers convention, a way to listen to PLA Radio on your cell phone and a few miscellaneous prank phone calls. * Episode #013 - Phone Mobbing - Learn all about phone mobbing by listening to our phone mobs on Love Line, What’s Your Bid, Russian Brides, Our Prisoner and a few other radio station call-in shows. There’s also some voicemails, which is always the best part of the show. This episode premieres the sound clips from the latest NW Bell Phone Mob. * Episode #014 - Wacky Morning DJ - This episode contains an update on the old social engineering episode, a bit about sendmeavoicemail.com and then some sound clips from a wacky morning DJ that I prank called a long time ago. * Episode #015 - Cordless Phones - This episode takes a look at cordless phone monitoring and shows you a little of the fun you missed out on in the 1990′s by eavesdropping on cordless phone users and interfering with their lives. Listen to Legend’s harassment of a cordless phone user in Florida, then hear the results of a few pranks in the mid-90′s. * Episode #016 - Phone Mobs, CNBC and Mildred - Updates on the latest phone mobs, PLA on CNBC, Mass Calling, some voicemails, and Mildred Monday. * Episode #017 - Voice Authentication - In this episode, I make a mockery of Bell Canada’s new voice authentication system. Boy, won’t they be pissed! There’s also a few voicemails and miscellaneous updates thrown in and best of all…DEBBIE GIBSON MUSIC! * Episode #018 - linear's Unauthorized Episode - The United Phone Losers have hacked into the PLA mainframe gibson, and taken control of the beloved PLA Radio. Listen in as we give a brief UPL history lesson, hack rbcp’s voicemail, and mess with people on Craigslist. OMG HAX. * Episode #019 - Hacking Answering Machines - This episode of PLA Radio covers a few updates, a crazy Craigslist prank, voicemails set to the love theme in Flashdance, and answering machine and voicemail hacking. * Episode #020 - Prayer Lines - In this episode, we change things up a bit by doing something positive for the people. Praise Jesus! * Episode #021 - Black Friday - This episode covers the fine art of picking up store phones while you’re in a Wal-Mart so you can talk to customers who are calling in. The calls in this episode took place on Black Friday when it was entirely too busy for employees to notice RBCP talking on the phones. * Episode #022 - 976-GIRLS - An interview with one of the 976-GIRLS prank callers, named Erika. Even if you don’t know who the 976-GIRLS are, you might find the techniques and their very businesslike approach to prank calls interesting. D.I.L.L.I.G.A.F. Records is also known for bringing us The Ball Busters and Telephone Head. * Episode #023 - More Voice Authentication and EXTREEEM Prank Calling - This episode features some new information on Bell Canada’s voice authentication and we play a few dangerous prank calls, including the Kentucky Fried Chicken prank call that’s been featured on the news a lot lately. Our guest and co-host is none other than famous author Richard Cardo! * Episode #024 - Yet Even More Phone Mobbing - This episode has audio from the PLA Forum’s latest phone mob, a few voicemails from as far back as December and a little something about pay phone stuffing. * Episode #025 - Hotel Calls - Here's a bunch of hotel prank calls by RBCP, The Spessas and Sandy Chapin. Then Rob T Firefly's latest single is played. * Episode #026 - Hotel Intercepts and A Phone Mob - In this episode, we listen to a few more hotel phone calls, a phone mob and announce Cacti Radio. * Episode #027 - Foursquare Stalking - We take advantage of the latest internet craze known as FourSquare by prank calling the places that people check in at to raise privacy awareness. * Episode #028 - Grouchy Old Man - An April Fools joke to a grouchy old man goes awry. This episode of PLA Radio is all about him and his harassing phone calls to us, his impersonation of a law enforcement officer and his heart attack and untimely death. Enjoy! * Episode #029 - Target Cordless Phones and Car Dings - This episode tells you all about our adventures of irritating Target shoppers during the 2011 holiday season. Prepare to be surprised at how easy it is to create your own cordless phone extension at your local Target store so that you can answer calls for customers. After that, you’ll hear some of our old car ding calls. Links * Listen to PLA Radio Episodes * Old Archive on PhoneLosers.org Category:Shows Category:PLA Radio